


The one in which there is blood

by ParadoxInsanity



Series: Titans 2018 [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Candles, Cook Dick Grayson, Cooking, Dick Grayson is a total dad, Earth-2625, Fluff, Gen, He can cook, I like this one, Iris the AI, Jason is a smol bean, Or not, Pasta, Periods, SO MUCH FLUFF, Well - Freeform, gar is bored, im pretty whimsical, it's a work of art, may update the tags, mwah, no editing we die like robins, oblivious bean Jason, one of them, posting for his birthday, the lego batman movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity
Summary: Blood.Uh oh.⋊THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AS WELL AS WATTPAD, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT⋉
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson
Series: Titans 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972216
Kudos: 26





	The one in which there is blood

**Author's Note:**

> Uh
> 
> Hi

When Rose woke up that morning, the first thing she registered was a dull throbbing in her lower abdomen.

Uh oh.

Period.

Starting.

 _Run_.

She raced to the bathroom and turned the cabinets upside searching for pads.

She hadn't thought that she would stay at the tower long enough for her cycle to restart, especially since her powers made it so that she had a cycle that was longer than average. ( **I'm just saying it's powers. It happens sometimes, my period happens once in three months unless I take medication.** ) ( **Future me to old me: Bitch you got PCOS, stop bleeping bingeing so much.** )

None. It's

Maybe she should try Donna or Dawn's rooms?

A wave of painful cramps made themselves known. ( **What the Hades am I saying?!** )

Yeah, she should.

Luck! She seized the last, lonely pad that was sitting in the corner.

She's still going to need more.

Ugh, the pain was getting worse, let's get back to the room and blanket burrito until later.

Maybe Rachel has some.

Rose trudged up to Rachel's room and only stopped to knock before walking right in.

"Rachel? Do you have any extra pads?"

She had walked in to see Dick crouching next to Rachel, who seemed to be determined to burrow into her mattress.

Whoops, Dick knows now.

"You're down too?" Dick asked.

"None of your- ugh- business."

Dick held up his hands in the universal signal of surrender, "Just asking so I can get stuff for you also, if you need anything. You're obviously in pain, Rose. Why don't you get into bed and I'll get you whatever you need?"

Rose glared at him warily, spending so much time with her father had made her suspicious.

Finally, she nodded slowly. "I shall be in my room."

"Rose, wait!"

Rose looked over her shoulder, "What do you want?"

"I have an extra if you need one right now." Rachel pointed to the backpack that hung on a hook next the door.

"Fine for now. Found one in Donna's bathroom."

Rachel nodded before wrapping her sheets around herself.

Dick sighed and picked up the pillow that had fallen off and placed it back on the bed. "It's been a while since I did this. I'm gonna go tell the boys they have a day off, check up on Rose and grab you a heating pad, 'kay?"

Rachel simply nodded, closing her eyes and trying to breath through the pain.

————————————————————————————————————

"Jason! Gar! You have the day off, do whatever you like."

"What up, bro? Feeling your age and can't keep up today?"

Dick chuckled, "Nah, Rachel and Rose are down."

"Down for what?"

Dick literally gawked, "Nope, nope, nopity nope nope nope. I am _not_ going to be the one to explain this to you. Nope."

Jason was confuzzledoskied. He turned to Gar as Dick left. "What are they down for?"

—————————————————————

Dick walked into Rose's room carrying a couple of heating pads and two large bars of chocolate. "How you holding up, Rose? On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?"

"Two, maybe three." A muffled, grouchy voice answered him. It was funny, really, how both of them had curled up in almost exactly the same manner.

"Sheesh, how about you tell me the real values now?"

Rose shifted up a little and glared at Dick over her shoulder.

Dick laughed softly and set down the stuff he was carrying on the dresser. "Rose, you _do_ know that periods aren't anything to be ashamed of? It's a natural thing!" He sat down next to her and laid a hand on her ankle. "Plus, I spent a lot of my childhood with a certain Donna Troy as my best friend and practically my older sister. I know about stuff already."

Rose hesitated, "Six."

"Okay, could be worse, do you want to take something for the pain right now? Or try to sleep?"

"Those are the only options?"

"No, probably not. What _do_ you want to do then?"

"Pain is bearable, I don't want to sleep yet."

"Maybe a movie or something? I don't know for sure but I think Rae's gonna sleep for a while. If you don't want to watch a movie, then I could probably get you a couple of books, put on some music maybe?"

Rose nodded stiffly.

"Okay, there's some chocolate and a heating pad on your table, I'll go give Rachel hers and be right back."

—————————————————————

"How bad is it, one to ten?"

Dick didn't bother waiting for an answer, simply plugging in the heating pad and setting the temperature. ( **Is it very obvious that I never have used one of these before?** )

"Eight."

"Okay that's worse." He placed the pad on her abdomen and gently pulled the blanket up over her shoulder.

"You want to sleep it off? I could get you some medicine for the pain as well."

"Sleeping."

"Okay, your phone is next to you, call me if you need me."

"Thanks Dick."

Dick smiled softly and shut the door behind him.

Next stop, raid Jason's room because Jason stole all of his books.

Dick knocked on the door and entered at the soft "Come in."

Jason stole his records too.

And clothes apparently.

"I'd been looking for that hoodie everywhere."

"Like you ever take off that brown jacket."

"Well, I would if I had my other clothes."

"You would have them if you looked for them regularly. I borrowed that one three weeks ago and that one", Jason said, pointing to another hoodie draped over _the chair_ , "like a month ago."

Dick chuckled softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm... good. Actually."

"That's nice to hear." Dick pulled Jason into a hug, which had the younger squawking in protest. "I'm still here for you, anytime for anything."

Jason turned away, poor kid didn't know how to handle it when someone genuinely cares for him, always trying to think of any ulterior motives the other person could possible have.

"Why are you here? Need something?"

"Uh yeah actually. Do you have any idea what books Rose might like? And music?"

"Umm, Frankenstein? Pride and Prejudice maybe?"

"Do we have those?"

"It's Bruce who stocked the place up. He has Pride and Prejudice in _every_ safe house."

Dick merely nodded, "Music?"

"She liked The Weeknd so something like that, I guess?"

"Do you think she might like Taylor Swift?" Dick asked, picking up a couple of folders.

"We don't ha-", Dick opened a cleverly concealed zipper on one of the folders, "Oh."

"1989, full album, it's autographed, baby!"

"Wow, that is so unlike you that it is exactly like you."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Maybe. Why are you doing this, anyways?"

"Aaaand that is my cue to leave. Ask.. I don't know, Kory maybe?"

"Dude!"

"Toodles!" Dick flashed a peace sign and hit the highway.

——————————————————

"I'm baaack."

"Why are you so incessantly loud?" Rose grumbled. It's a very polite greeting, you know?

"It's a part of my charm."

"I'm immune from your white boy charms."

"Yeah, I'd have to be white for that, Rosie."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay."

"You're not white?"

Dick looked down and back up at Rose, "No?"

"Then?"

"I'm Romani, Rose. I thought that your father would've told you that."

"He didn't, actually."

Dick chuckled sardonically, "Didn't tell you about the gypsy? How strange for Deathstroke."

Rose swallowed, obviously uncomfortable now. "What are those?"

"Oh, it's Pride and Prejudice, Jason thought you might like it. And this," he held up the record, "is 1989. Taylor Swift. I thought I'd ask if you like her stuff."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, well, I don't really know enough about what you like and what you don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Yeah, I do. But that is more... professional, not personal preferences. I don't even know what ice cream you like."

"Professional? That's what you're calling it?"

"That's what Batman keeps calling it."

"And you?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Rose snorted and then groaned, clamping a hand around her abdomen. "Don't make me laugh."

"Okay. Sooo, Taylor and Austen are okay?"

"Oooooh Taylorrrrr. First name for the singer but not the author. Got a type, Grayson?"

Dick turned red, "It's not like that."

"What's it like then?"

"We dated and all for a while but it was nothing serious!"

Rose's jaw dropped. "You dated The. Taylor. Swift."

Dick laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "Guilty as charged. I'm guessing you didn't know that either?"

"HELL NO, I DIDN'T."

"I take it you're a fan."

"HELL YES, I AM. I EXPECT TO MEET HER, GRAYSON!"

"Um." He had not expected that.

"Wait, you broke her heart or something, didn't you? And you're never getting back together."

"No? We're friends?"

"How the *bleep* are you still friends?"

"You can heal extraordinarily fast, I can flip around and stay friends with my exes." He frowned. "Most of them."

"Who's the 'not all'?"

Dick hesitated, remembering the mess of things that was Mirage. ( **wait no, no Catalina. Set that bitch on fire. She hasn't happened yet. I need her later for trauma purposes.** )

"Never mind, the important thing is that I need to meet Taylor."

Dick just 👍👍d.

"You'll be fine for an hour or so? I'll get... supplies."

Rose nodded, flipping open the book as the first verse of Wildest Dreams started. ( **He said let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds.** )

As the door slid shut, a single word was uttered.

"Bubblegum."

——————————————————

Okay, two teenagers down, one now asleep and the other reading. Time to panic.

5343CB

4C3DE1

Okay that's enough, time to calm down.

"Boys, please be responsible, I am going out for a little while, need to get some stuff. You want anything?"

"We're out of tea."

"We're out of— hold up." Dick stopped short, " _Tea?_ "

"Chamomile." ( **Ignore me, I despise tea. Yes, I know I am an embarrassment of an Indian. I'm sorry, I never said I was a good example.** 😭)

"Okayyy" Dick wasn't even going to question it anymore. His charges were weirder than the Penguin.

What is the Penguin doing anyway?

( **I'm sorry. I had to.** )

——————————————————

The first thing Dick had to buy was, obviously, pads.

"What are you doing here, you cutie patootie pie?!" A little old lady asked him.

"Um, just picking up a few things, ma'am." ( **Wow Dickie, so formal.** )

"No, I mean..." She leaned in conspiratorially, " _here._ " She gestured to the isle.

"Oh. _Oh_! It's nothing really, ma'am. Two girls I know have their periods at the moment."

"Sooo sweet of you. Most of you teenagers refuse to do it, saying it's not _manly_."

"Uhh, ma'am, I'm twenty three." ( **Nope. I refuse to acknowledge him as any older. No.** )

"Oh, so you are all grown up? Very good." She waddled off, leaving Dick more perplexed than ever.

He had enough to do without these absurd encounters.

——————————————————

"Candles candles candles candles candles candles candles where candles what candles which candles who candles when candles _why_ candles?" Dick mumbled to himself as he entered the fifth store that hour.

Strangely, he had an encounter with a some old lady or the other in

Every. Single. Store.

He had to look into that. It was wayyy too weird.

Finally, candles!

He didn't really know whatever these flavours were anymore so he just picked up some blue ones for Rachel and some reddish ones that smelt like cherries or something.

Shit, candle flavours five years ago were so much more logical. What the hell is a Summer Sunset Blush? Or Cool Winter Breeze?

Still, the ones he picked smelt good and that was good enough.

He picked up some chamomile tea, mentally wondering how on earth a kid like _Jason_ of all people would like tea.

Alfred's doing, probably.

While he was paying for the stuff he picked up, there was yet another old lady ready to interrogate him.

Next time, he sooo was going to take the girls shopping for whatever they needed, in advance.

——————————————————

"Hey Kory? Dick said Rachel and Rose are _down_. What does that mean? He said to ask you."

——————————————————

Last stop was a grocery store. For ice cream.

Obviously.

( **As far as I know, my readers are mostly females or private. However, if there _are_ any guys here, word of advice: ice cream is a staple for when a girl is down. ;D IMPRESS YOUR GIRL FRIENDS BE THE ACTUAL NICE GUY, I CHEER FOR YOU, I HAVE FAITH IN YOU**)

He just picked up a couple of tubs of bubblegum and cookie dough.

( **Also, cereal with ice cream instead of milk tastes good** )

Then his phone beeped with a single text.

 _Neapolitan_.

Jason. Of course.

He texted back, again obviously.

_You want some or do either Rachel or Rose want?_

Typing. Then not. Then typing again.

 _Yes_.

Dick groaned. He picked up a tub anyway.

At least he was done now.

In two hours, record time.

—————————————————————

Rachel was still asleep when he got back.

Relief.

Rose? He was scared. No way around it. Donna used to be pretty scary when she was down, but Rose seemed to be a formidable opponent for the title.

"Rose? You still reading?"

The sight that greeted him nearly made him squeal.

!!!!

Jason!!!

Reading!!!

With!!!

Rose's!!!

Head!!!

On!!!

His!!!

Lap!!!

SO!!!

CuTE!!!

He had to take photos. Obviously.

He then tried to put Rose's packages on the table quietly but... the tub of Neapolitan fell to the ground.

Seriously, *bleep* Neapolitan.

Whoops. They're awake now. Bye.

"Hey hold up, Dick!"

He started to close the door.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Wait— what does it look like, Rose?"

Yeahhhh, Dick would definitely rather cook than deal with this.

—————————————————————

"Hey, Dick."

"Gar." Dick nodded in greeting, pulling out a pan from the cabinet. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You know, we complained a lot about training..."

"I know."

Gar fake offended gasped, "How could you?!"

Dick placed the pan on the stove and looked at him, hands on his hips.

"Fiiiine. We complained, but now that training is off, there isn't anything to dooooo."

Dick literally bent over backward, opened the fridge and picked up a block of cheese. Straightening back up, he held it out, "Grate this for me then? I have a feeling you're good at it. Maybe even _grate_ at it."

( **I had to. I'm not really sorry.** )

Gar laughed, "I regret asking you about the Dicktionary."

"Now you have to deal with it. You boarded this train and I'm not letting you off." He carved out a bit of butter on the pan and poured in like half a tablespoon of maida. ( **What's maida in English? I don't know and I don't particularly care** )

The pair worked side by side in a comfortable silence. "Don't hurt yourself." Dick reminded absently, putting the pasta to boil and pouring some milk into the pan.

"Yes, mom."

"So mean. That's Donna's job."

"Being the mom or being mean to you?"

"Yes. Cheese." He picked up a handful of the grated cheese and dropped it into the pan.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Whyyy is Donna mean to you and moms you?"

"She says that she's older, smarter and prettier." Dick had a miffed expression. "I'm clearly prettier."

Gar snorted, " _What?_ "

"I aM. And I apparently don't have any regard for my own personal safety. More cheese."

"I'm pretty sure you should wait for that to melt."

" _More. Cheese._ "

Gar passed him more cheese.

"Masala." ( **What is English? I don't know. Oh wait. Waiiiit. Spice, but like, that's not _it_. Oh my gosh I'm having a mid life crisis about spices and masalas. And if you are saying I'm too young to have a mid life crisis, *bleep* you I can very well die at 30**)

"Which one?"

"Any of those." He pointed to a section of a shelf. "Wait, how much spice can the girls handle?"

"Rachel, not too much but I think Rose can manage quite a lot."

"Okay, so give me the peri peri and those chilli flakes."

He dumped all the chilli flakes into the pan.

"They're not that hot." He explained. "Can you keep stirring this until the cheese melts completely? I'll handle the pasta."

"Yeah sure. What do you call that pasta? It's like macaroni but...not."

"Chifferi. Bigger than macaroni and better at retaining flavour. Has the cheese melted?" Dick finished draining the pasta. ( **Always drain away the water of boiled pasta, kids. It's very starchy and not good for you.** )

"Uh, yeah"

"Great, steer clear."

Gar leaped back as Dick poured the entire vat of pasta into the pan,

"That smells good."

"Contrary to popular belief, I can actually cook."

"Yeah, tell that to the cauliflower pizza."

"I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU GUYS TO EAT HEALTHY."

"Thanks, we hate it."

"Then hate this too. You aren't getting any."

" _Hey!_ I helped!"

Dick poured the pasta into the bowl- plate thingies **whose actual name I don't know**.

"F _ine_." Dick already had a plowl out for him. He loves his kids, okAY?! STOP JUDGING.

He is also good at carrying four plowls at once, as well as a bunch of seasoning bottles. "Can you get Rachel to my room? Movie night."

"Yay okay. Do you need any help with those?"

"Do I look like I need help with those?"

"Gotcha. See you in a moment."

Dick walked to Rose's room and opened the door with his foot. After knocking, obviously.

"Mmmm that smells good."

"Movie night, guys. To my room!!"

Jason only came for the food. Obviously.

And made himself very at home on Dick's bed, snuggling with Rose under the blue blankets. He made grabby hands as soon as Dick walked into the room.

"Gimme!"

"Okay hold up." He set down the bottles and raised the side tables so they could sit on the bed and eat comfortably.

"Man, these are so cool."

"Thank you, I designed it."

The new Titans squished together and only then thought about the remote.

"Hey Dickhead, where's the remote."

"Where's the remote, you say. _Such primitive beings_."Dick said extremely snootily. On purpose. Probably. "Iris, could you pull up the lego batman movie?"

"You seriously designed an AI for your TV?"

"Oh no. Of course not."

"Thank goodness."

"I designed an AI for the entire tower."

Jason groaned. "Why did you stop being Robin again?"

"Cuz my ass looks better without a cape covering it." Dick couldn't help it. He is a troll, through and through. "Now eat."

"What about you, Dick?" Trust Rachel to look out for him.

"Not in the mood. You guys eat, there's extra seasoning if you want." He settled into the armchair on the side as an overly exaggerated voice began Batman voice-ing.

" _All good movies start with a black screen. And music. Dark edgy music that makes parents and studio executives nervous._ " ( **I can write this all from memory. Dam, I got a problem.** )

The girls needed to go and check on their pads in between and Jason very cheerfully tailed them to help in any way he could.

Gosh, Dick reeaallyy adored Kory.

When they left, he asked Iris to pause the movie, unable to keep the excitement and awe out of his voice.

The novelty would soon wear out. Hopefully.

They just _had_ to leave during the song, didn't they?

"In the darkest night. HA!.

I make the bad guys fall. HA!

There's a million heroes, but I'm the best of them allllll, yeah

Who has the coolest gadgets? Batman!

Who has the tricked out ride? Batman!

Who does the sickest backflips? DICK GRAYSONNNNNNN!"

He screeched his name, because he clearly had the sickest flips. The execs had wanted them to keep it all BATMAN! and he was still miffed.

"YEAH, TELL HIM!" Gar was getting into the movie too.

They were all screaming the NANANANANANANA by the end of the song, and Rachel even asked Iris to play it again. With subtitles.

When the end credits rolled around, Dick sighed, slumping into his chair. "Bruce was so mad at me for that movie."

"Bro, what?"

"It was my ideaaa. Then they ruined it. Now, it's so bad that it's good."

"Wait, actually?"

"Yeah, actually." Dick can't help but

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a rich kid."

"He's a circus boi."

"He dated Taylor Swift." Three heads swivelled towards him.

"What."

"I did _I don't wanna live forever_." ( **Guys, he didn't actually sing the song I just stan them stop judging at least I'm not puting myself in as an OC and dating him let me vibe here.** )

"That's so cool. I had no idea."

Dick smiled and then ordered them to go back to their rooms. "You girls can stay here, though. If you want to."

Rachel nodded and patted the space next to her to get Dick to climb in too.

"Rose? Are you staying too? We can make a night of it."

"Make a night of it?"

"Stay up, paint nails, braid hair, good music and chill?"

Rose turned pink, "Okay."

"What do you guys wanna do first?"

"Do we even have nail polish here."

Dick went to the bathroom and brought a giant makeup box. "I have _everything._ "

——————————————

"Did you know about periods before today?"

"Yeah, uh. Rita told me about them."

"Why do some guys say girls are exaggerating the pain? The girls were clearly in pain and we don't even know how much."

"Some guys are insecure idiots who get squeamish at the thought of blood pouring out of them for nearly a week every month. Ignore their existence and definitely don't become one." ( **SAY IT GAR** )

——————————————

"Why do you even know how to braid hair?" Rose asked as Dick braided Rachel's hair while she did Rose's. "Even I can't do it very well."

"My mother taught me. I used to do her hair before performances." Dick wove a length of purple ribbon into Rachel's hair. "You're welcome to practice on my hair whenever you like, Rose."

"You don't talk about your life very much." Rachel noted shyly.

"I answer whatever questions you have, don't I?"

"Yeah, but that's different!" Rose chimed in. "You don't _volunteer_ information."

"I guess..."

"Tell us, then. Stuff about you. I think I've known you roughly 6 months but really know nothing."

"Weren't you the one saying that you don't know me very much? That's our agenda for the evening. Get to know each other."

"...okay?"

"You go first."

"Uhh I'm an acrobat?"

"We know that."

"I'm the only person who can do a pentiple somersault?"

"Wait." Rose lit up like a Christmas tree, "Wait wait wait wait wait wait. You are the _FLYING_ GRAYSON?!"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't my dad tell me anything?"

"I would guess that he kinda really hates me and wanted you to kill me?"

"Oh. That makes sense. He legit told me that you guys are a gang."

"No way. Your turn now."

They chatted practically all night long, Rose finally decided that she wanted to sleep and Rachel followed suit, each taking a side of the bed while Dick took over the armchair.

"'Night girls. You know that you don't have to hide anything, right? No one will judge you, especially not me."

"Thanks, Dick." Rachel still didn't get why Dick wanted to be so * **waves hands around** * involved in all this.

"Let me sleep." Grouchy Rose was clearly too done with this to sleep.

—————————

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes nearly four thousand words of me projecting, writing the fluff I wanted, attacking old ladies who can't mind their own business and guys that are creeped out by periods or avoid talking about them.
> 
> I hope that you guys learnt something from this, be it my pasta recipe (well, one of them), things that help out during the time period while blood is pouring out of a person's body or my pasta recipe. Or even my pasta recipe.
> 
> Don't ever ask anyone if it's "time of the month" when someone is feeling grouchy.
> 
> You shall be subjected to my worst nightmares.
> 
> If you do.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
